supermanfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-Imagining Superman
Re-Imagining Superman '''is a comic book series where ElectricMayhem re-imagines Superman. Characters *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - A kryptonian baby sent to Earth when his planet was destroyed by Darkseid. The space radiation made him age rapidly. He crashed on Earth as a red-skinned middle-aged man. His skin turned normal and he was found by a farmer named John Kent who took him in. John and Clark face two challenges: passing of Kal-El as John's nephew who is now living with him, and a terrorist named Lex Luthor who wants to destroy America. *John Kent - The farmer who takes Kal-El in as if he were his son. *Krypto - John's dog. *Lois Lane - Clark's secret crush. *Jimmy Olsen - An obnoxious reporter at the Daily Planet who is obsessed with the mysterious new hero, Superman. Little does he know Superman is actually his coe-worker/rival, Clark Kent. *Perry White - Clark's loud-mouth boss. *Lex Luthor - One of Osama Bin Laden's followers who plans to do what his arguable predecessor couldn't... take over America. However, the one thing in his way is the scarlet sentinel, Superman! *Hank Henshaw/Parasite - One of Lex Luthor's henchmen, Hank Henshaw was chosen for a project to make a super-villain to help take over America. It went wrong, though, and the result was The Parasite. *Bizarro - A blue brute created to kill the scarlet sentinel, Bizarro is a genetic expiriment of Lex Luthor's created as an exact opposite of Superman to replace Parasite, who was defeated by Superman. *Lonna-Zod (General Zod) - Clark's long lost older sister, who was born before Clark's mom met Jor-El. Clark doesn't remember her, but she remembers him and wants revenge, as he was always the favorite. *King Daahr-Kesside/Darksied - Jor-El, Clark's father, built weapons for Darkseid, as, in return, Darkseid gave him food for him and his family. When Jor-El built the Brain InterActive Construct, Darksied came. When Darksied discovered that Jor-El didn't make him weapons because he was too buisy building the device, Darksied destroyed the device, making it glitch and create an explosion, destroying the planet Krypton. Darksied is destined to find the last son of Krypton, Kal-El, and challenge him. But who shall win? *Princess Lie-Vewire/Livewire - Darksied and Big Barda's daughter. She is the commander of the Parademon army. Issue 1 - The End of Krypton An alien world of Krypton, with technology way more advanced from ours, a super-computer called The Brain Inter Active Construct would soon cause it's end. Jor-El was a scientist from Krypton, who was working on making a mechanism to power the entire planet. One day, the Ruler of Apokolips came to the planet to talk to Jor-El. Jor-El, from time to time, made weapons for the ruler, fixed his ship, etc. Now it is Jor-El's deadline for a weapon, but Jor-El hasn't finished it. MYSTERIOUS RULER OF APOKOLIPS: Is my weapon ready? JOR-EL: No. Not yet. I'm adding adjustments to my super-computer so it will power the whole town. RULER OF APOKOLIPS: You fool. You must pay the price. JOR-EL: How much? RULER OF APOKOLIPS: Not money. The ruler of Apokolips smashes the super-computer with his overgrown fist, making it glitch and spark, destroying the whole planet. The ruler of Apokolips leaves saying his last words to Jor-El: "You've made a big mistake." Jor-El runs to his wife and child. JOR-EL: We need to get Kal-El off this planet. Kal-El is there son. JOR-EL: Bring him to the lab and put him in the escape pod, then launch him off. Jor-El's wife grabbed her baby son and brought him to the escape pod in a hurry. She put him inside saying the following words: "You will be something great some day". The escape pod blasted off towards a safe planet, Earth, and newborn Kal-El witnessed his planet's destruction. The pod landed on Earth, but the space radiation caused him to age quickly. When he got out of the space pod, he was a full-grown man... TO BE CONTINUED... Issue 2 - Super, Part 1 '''Super, Part 1 http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/118337-176358-superman.jpg "Oh..." he woke up, dizzy "What?" He saw himself in a huge crater. "What?" he asked himself. He was just a Kryptonian baby, sent to Earth as his planet ended. His name was Kal-El, he was the son of Jor-El and his wife, Jarr-El. "Wh-where am I?" He was dizzy. On his way to Earth, the baby was effected by the yellow sun. He aged rapidly, waking up on Earth a middle-aged man. He tried to remember his past, but couldn't. Remembering, or at least trying to remember, he only got a terrible, sense-shattering headache. He looked up and saw a farmer. "Who are you?" he asked. "I... cant remember" answered Kal. "Here" said the farmer, helping Kal up "My names John Kent. I'm a farmer." "Thank you" said Kal "You look like you need more help" said John "You can live with us, come on." In the home, Kal put on some clothes, and went down stairs. "So" he said "Your an... alien, huh?" "No" answered Kal "What?" "I saw the whole thing" said John "The rocket crashed in the field, making a crater. Me and the dog went to see what it was, and saw a passed out man... you. You were... were... red. Your skin. Then, before you woke, you turned normal." "I... beg your pardon?" said Kal, eating his food. "You got amnesia from the impact I guess" said John "But, dont worry, I can keep a secret. Just... try not to turn red any more, 'kay?" Kal smiled. "So, you need a name" said John "You look like a... Clark. Can I call you Clark?" "How'd you think of the name?" asked Kal... or Clark. "I had a son named Clark. He went to war.. and never came back. It was just me" said John "What about Clark's mom?" asked, well, Clark. "She died" said John, trying to hold in his tears "Heart attack." "Sad..." said Clark, petting the dog "Whats the dogs name?" "I just found him recently" said John "He was a stray..." "Oh" said Clark "You do like bringing people in need into your home" John chuckled. "How about this" said John, walking outside "You get to name him, and I'll go outside to clean up whats left of the rocket and think of an explanation for how you got in here" "Hmmm" Clark, clearing his mind, suddenly pictured a huge explosion in his head, out of nowhere. He felt a sort of... shock go down his spine. Suddenly, he just gasped, and mumbled the words "Krypto..." Suddenly, the dog starting wagging his tail. "Huh? Oh, you like that name, huh?" asked Clark "Okay then, Krypto" That day, Clark went out to find a job, and was all out of ideas. All that was left was... "The Daily Planet" said Clark, walking into the lobby. "Can I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk. Clark read her name-tag and said "Yes, Mrs. Waller. I'm here for the job opening." "Oh, come right this way" said the lady, bringing him over to Perry White's office. "Resume?" asked Perry, flipping through a bunch of papers. Clark gave him his "resume", filled with lies. "Listen, kid, I dont have time for-WHOA!" Perry took a look at Clarks fake resume "Your in! You've had plenty of experience! Gotham Gazette? Your WAAAAY in!!!" Clark smiled. That night, John was out at the grocery store, and when Clark came home, he found the house being robbed. "Hey!" he yelled "Get out!" The burglars exchanged glances, then one went over with a crowbar, and hit Clark in the head. To the burglars surprise, the crowbar broke! Clark looked at the burglar, then turned to his natural, red form. "AAAARGH! What the hecks happening to me?!" It started raining, lightning crackling like crazy. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/23721/957050-red_energy_superman.jpg"Whoa..." one burglar backed away. Clark stared at the burglar, growling. "OOOOW!!!" The rain boiled as it hit Clarks red skin. Clark flew into the air, and charged at the burglars. He picked one up and flew them into the air. "Okay, okay, we'll leave! I'm sorry!" The burglar begged Clark to stop. "Just let us leave... alive!" Clark landed on the ground, then put down the burglar. The burglars ran off as Clark was still growling. Clark turned around, and saw the burglars. His skin turned even brighter red, his feet burning the very ground he walked on. The burglars looked back at Clark, and started running faster. Clark went from walking to running, and eventually caught up with them, and grabbed two of them, pulling them back. "AAAAH!" The burglars screamed. Clark through them to the ground, then ran up and caught the rest. He threw them to the ground, then fell down and turned back to normal, as John came home. "Clark..." said John "What happened?" Clark looked up at him, and then looked down to the ground. TO BE CONTINUED... Issue 3 - Super, Part 2 Clark" said John "What happened, thats all I asked?" "Listen, they were robbing us" said Clark "I told e'm to stop, then one guy hit me in the head with a FRICKING crowbar!" "Then... you turned red again" added John "Yep" said Clark. "Well, when police came to get the burglars the burglars told them the whole story. Now they know what you are" said John "The burglars were probably drunk anyway" said Clark "Nobody would believe them." "Then look at this" John showed Clark a newspaper story with a police sketch of him http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/11/117499/2457833-nightmare_in_red_avengers_emh_a.jpg "That looks nothing like me" replied Clark "I was way more handsome." "Thats what they said you looked like" said John "And read the story. 'Burglars are brutally beaten by red monster'. That makes it worse." "I'll deal with this" said Clark "I'll go to the Daily Planet and tell e'm that the red thing is innocent" "You just called yourself a thing" said John AT AN UNDERWATER HIDE-OUT... "Mr. Henshaw" said Dr. Willis "This will hurt. You sure ya wanna do this?" "If its help the boss" answered Hank Henshaw. "Okay, then" said the doctor "Fire up the machine, boys!" Two men pulled some levers, and a metal cocoon formed around Hank, releasing steam and lasers. "AAAARGH!" Hank cried in pain. Suddenly, the machine opened up, and he fell out, horribly disfigured. "What?" Everyobody went to see if he was okay. Hank, got up. "Am I alive?" Hank looked around. "Hank" said Dr. Willis "What are ''you?" Hank looked at his hands, now scaly, green, and huge. He had claws. A tail. Yellow eyes. "Are you okay?" Somebody walked up. Hank pushed them back. "I'm fine!" he said. Suddenly, he saw the person was knocked out. "AAARGH! MY HEAD!" He had the persons memories, and absorbed there enegry. "Bravo" Dr. Willis clapped her hands "Bravo ''indeed..." MORE TO BE ADDED.... Category:Under Cosntruction Category:Comics Category:Re-Imagining Superman